Girls!
by The Unknown Name
Summary: ONESHOT. Trunks have found the perfect girl. Goten has found the perfect girl. Louise has found the perfect guy. GUYS. What will Trunks and Goten do when they find out that their perfect girl is cheating on them with each other?


_**Girls!**_

ONESHOT. Trunks have found the perfect girl. Goten has found the perfect girl. Louise has found the perfect guy. GUYS. What will Trunks and Goten do when they find out that their perfect girl is cheating on them with each other?

Goten – 13, Trunks – 14, Louise – 13

I don't own any DBZ characters or Stars Wars but I do own Darcy Meadows (I made it up on the spot). I own Louise and the popular boy.

"See you baby, you know Goten, I think this is going to be a great relationship, we're officially going out now, understand?" Louise Everton stuck her cheek out for Goten to kiss.

"Burgh, night" Goten stumbled and clumsily kissed her on the cheek, she grinned at him and walked inside. Goten flew home beaming about how well his date had gone.

"Hey Goten, how was your date?" asked Gohan

13-year-old Goten looked up at his older 27-year-old brother visiting the family, holding a baby in his arms.

"Oh! It was good" Goten nodded, embarrassed "How's Pan?"

"Good, so did you kiss your dream girl?"

"Go-han!" whined Goten "Shut up! I really like her, I think this will get serious"

"Bless, my little brother is in love" Gohan grinned at him and Goten scowled

"Goten's in love!" Videl came in from the kitchen, grinning.

"Great! Now the whole blooming world knows!" Goten glowered and stomped upstairs to his room.

"Is he okay?" Videl asked Gohan anxiously

Gohan grinned "Yeah, he's fine, Goten's grudges blow over pretty quickly, he's probably hugging himself right now and smiling"

He was right. Upstairs Goten was dancing around with a big grin plastered on his face.

The next night Trunks walked Louise Everton to her house.

"See you baby, you know Trunks, I think this is going to be a great relationship, we're officially going out now, understand?" Louise Everton stuck her cheek out for Trunks to kiss.

"Huh! Really!" Trunks was about to walk away, then he turned back and kissed her on the cheek, grinning like a cat that has got the cream.

"Night" he whispered and as she closed the door. Wait till Goten heard about this!

He flew home in a hurry. He would ring Goten tomorrow to tell him! Meanwhile he could always brag about it to Bra and his mom and dad.

"Mom! I had a blast! I kissed her on the cheek and now ive got a girlfriend" Trunks beamed at his mom.

"Good, make sure you treat her well" his mom smiled, feeding Bra.

"You have a girlfriend" Vegeta looked a bit surprised as he came in the room

"Yeah" Trunks nodded "problem Father?"

"No, but YOU have a girlfriend, make sure she does not interfere with your training!"

"Wait, I thought you were going to stop training…?" Bulma, the young boys mom frowned

"Yes but Kakarots son is training again so im training Trunks again" Vegeta replied, he then turned to Trunks "Why you are friends with that fool, I cannot get my head around it"

"Daaaad! Goten is cool! I don't see why you don't give Goku… I mean Kakarot a chance!"

Vegeta made a little harrumphing (A/N I THINK that's how you spell it) noise and went to bed.

The next morning dawned and Goten and Trunks met at an empty field behind the woods like usual to fly about or exercise or just sit and chat.

"I really like this girl, Goten" Trunks told his best friend "I think this could work, she asked me to be her official boyfriend!"

"Same! She is so beautiful and kind and honest, you can tell if she's the one, she said we are definitely together. Gosh I wish we went to school so we could see her" Goten groaned

"I think id rather pass on that, there's still the… lessons" Trunks shuddered "but perhaps you might do what your brother does and go in High School"

"If I have to, im taking you with me!" Goten told him, giving him a slight shove

Trunks stuck his tongue out and looked at the sky "So what's the unlucky ladies name?"

"Louise" Goten's eyes sparkled "She's got beautiful blonde hair and big blue eyes and white pearly teeth" Goten looked at his best friend "You?"

"Maybe we've got twins" he laughed, "basically the same, same name too"

If the boys had been any smarter they might have been a bit suspicious, but they weren't and they spent the rest of their day there. At 2pm Trunks left to go meet his wonderful woman and Goten trailed home to see if Gohan had left to go back to his house yet.

"So Louise, where do you want to go?" Trunks asked, squeezing Louise's hand

"Satan Town Centre, we can get a smoothie" Louise flicked back her hair and grinned childishly.

"Yeah, I'll get you an apple berry banana special (A/N I made that up on the spot but if there really is one called that I would HATE to try it), they are tasty, Goten and me got one the other day" Trunks grinned "Though… we did get sick the day after… but it might have been from them berries we ate… I don't think they were edible"

"Whoa, back up, you and WHO?" Louise stopped walking and fixed Trunks with an icy glare.

Trunks misunderstood and thought she thought it was a girl "No, no, Goten, HE is my best friend, we've know each other since we were babies, he's my bestest friend"

Louise's eyes popped out of her head and a vein started sticking out "Do you ever mention me?"

"Well… once…" Trunks was confused, what was this about?

"What did Goten say?" Louise let go of Trunks's hand.

"He just told me good luck with the relationship then we carried on talking about stuff" Trunks shrugged "Do you want me to mention you more?"

"NO, never mention me, ok?" Louise then looked at Trunks and gave him a fake smile "Oh, my dear, Trunks, I feel ill, I have a terrible tummy ache and my head hurts" she pretend to be unstable.

"Oh, well, I'll take you home" Trunks was disappointed that his date finished early, he took her home and decided to go to Goten's.

Goku (A/N he's back in this… he would be back anyway if Goten was 13… but still... just saying) answered the door, he was wearing his saiyen suit, and he beamed at Trunks and opened the door.

Trunks went to Gotens room where he was singing along to a CD, dancing about.

"What on earth are you doing?" Trunks stifled a snicker

"Huh? Oh hi Trunks" Goten stopped dancing and ignored his question; he switched the CD player off and frowned at him.

"What are YOU doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" Goten didn't wait for the answer "Oh! She blew you off!"

"No! She felt ill so I took her home, maybe I shouldn't have told her about the new smoothie or the poisonous berries" Trunks sighed and sat on Goten's bed, resting his back on the wall.

"Well maybe you…" but Goten was cut off because Trunks's cell phone rang. Trunks glanced at it and grinned.

"Its Louise, I'll put it on loudspeaker" Trunks pressed a couple of buttons then a voice came on.

"Hi, Trunks, its me baby, im just telling you I feel better, perhaps next Friday we can go on a date? To the cinema to see Darcy Meadow, its my favourite movie" her girly voice rang onto the phone "Because any boyfriend of mine has to treat me!"

Trunks was beaming at the phone where as Goten had stopped dead.

"Sure baby, I'll pick you up at 5pm, see you then" Trunks hung up, then turned to a speechless Goten "Isn't she wonderful?"

"No!" Goten's voice was barely heard "No! She is NOT!" his voice got louder

Trunks was surprised by this response "Huh?"

Just as Goten opened his mouth HIS cell phone rang, he looked at Trunks "Watch and see" Goten pressed a button twice and the same voice came on.

"Hi, Goten, its me baby, im was wondering if you perhaps next Friday we can go on a date? To the cinema to see Darcy Meadow, its my favourite movie" the same voice that was on Trunks's cell rang out "because any boyfriend of mine has to treat me!"

Trunks stared at Goten's cell, then his own, then at Goten. Trunks gasped and Goten nodded.

"No, im busy that night" The happiness and the hyperness from Gotens voice had disappeared; now it was dark and angry.

"Doing…?" Louise sounded a little shocked

"Trunks is coming round" Gotens face was unreadable

"Oh Trunks… I mean who is Trunks? Hey… um… my dads calling, BYE" Louise hung up

Goten sat down next to his best friend, neither of them said anything for a moment.

"She two timed us" Trunks gulped "Its bad enough when your girlfriend two times you but with your best friend!"

"Wait… your blaming ME?" Goten frowned at Trunks

"Huh? No! No! Im not! I promise!" Trunks put his hands up

"Weeell… she didn't know we were best friends" Even though he was angry, Goten would usually forgive people.

"Your such a soft touch! No, we're not going to let her get away with this… what should we do?" Trunks started pacing Gotens room

Both of the boys thought deeply, then Goten stood up and grinned, "I got it! We can prank her!"

"Go on…" Trunks encouraged Goten

"Well... you go on the date with her, be something like 30 minutes late and say oh I thought it was at half past or something…" Goten began

"Then when she tells me to pay I say something like 'get it yourself, im not your slave' then at the end she'll think im a quack because I'll be completely out of character during the whole film then we both appear and confront her!" Trunks continued

"Then we pour cola on top of her head!" Goten finished

Trunks gave Goten a high five and smiled. Operation PAYBACK.

Louise was confused the whole week because Goten never came out to see her, same with Trunks. At first she was scared her cover had been blown but she got rid of that thought, they would have dumped her by now!

She knew it was dangerous, being the girlfriend of two guys who were best friends but she couldn't care less. What Louise wanted, Louise got! And she wanted both boys, so she'd get both boys!

At least that's what she thought.

When Friday came, Goten tagged along, but not as himself. He wore a plain white top with black jeans, and then he put a cap (it took him ages to fix it on his scruffy hair) on and sunglasses. Trunks decided if he was going to be out of character he'd wear his saiyen outfit.

The boys left on time but they were watching Louise through the doors, she was looking around anxiously and she kept getting out her cell. Trunks had luckily turned it off.

At half past 5, Trunks swaggered in; Goten trailed in a couple of minutes later and sat on a table next to them.

"Where have you been!"? Louise frowned at him

"What do you mean?" Trunks looked innocent

"You were meant to be here at 5 so we could get a smoothie before the movie!" Louise yelled

"Chill babe, you can drink it in the movie. Come on I need to buy my popcorn, drink and ticket" Trunks queued up with Louise and when a couple of people joined, Goten slid behind them.

"One toffee popcorn, one coca cola and one ticket to the Star Wars movie" Trunks grinned at the worker

"Star Wars? I thought we were seeing Darcy Meadows?" Louise frowned

"Yeah, but that's a sissy film" Trunks shrugged collecting his stuff, now hurry up and buy your stuff" Trunks stepped back a few paces.

"Whoa, wait! You're not buying my stuff?" Louise made puppy eyes at Trunks

"Get lost! Im saving my money for a new game, now hurry up" Trunks rolled his eyes

"But I got no money" Louise lied, she then smiled at Trunks sweetly

"That's your problem" Trunks shrugged again, popping a straw in his drink

"Come on!" some one moaned behind them.

Louise sighed and bought her stuff and followed him, they sat down and Goten sat down behind them.

10 minutes into the move and Trunks was throwing popcorn in the air, then catching it with his mouth.

"Stop it," hissed Louise

"Nah" Trunks shook his head and carried on

Louise was starting to enjoy the movie when Trunks started doing arm farts.

"Trunks!" Louise was appalled "Stop it!"

Trunks behaved like that through the whole film, they were sitting in the café afterwards. Both drinking Cola. Goten was sitting at the table behind them.

"You were disgusting through the whole movie" Louise was dismayed

"Oh blah, blah, blah at least I don't cheat on my boyfriend" Trunks fixed Louise with an frosty glare. This was the cue for Goten to come in.

"Yeah, with the boyfriends best friend, then leading him to believe that the boy was her boyfriend, then telling the best friend that HE was her boyfriend" Goten joined them, taking off his cap and sunglasses.

"I… I don't know what you mean!" Louise was blushing furiously

"Oh, I think you do" Trunks glared at her

"I… uh… I…" Louise stammered, "I love you both"

"Pathetic" sniggered Goten "your just a sleazy two timing tart!"

"We hate you!" Trunks ended

"Trunks, baby! You don't mean that! Goten he's being mean to me! Stop him!" Louise still thought they still loved her! Huh! As if!"

"WE hate you" Goten repeated

Trunks looked at Goten and Goten looked at Trunks "Ready?"

They both picked up their cola and poured it on her head.

She shrieked and stood up but they were completely unfazed, they stood there until every last drop was gone.

Everyone in the move theatre was laughing. Louise glared at the two boys, screamed and rushed out. Goten and Trunks high fived each other and grinned.

The people started clapping; Goten and Trunks grinned again, then flew home. It had worked! They wouldn't be seeing that cow anytime soon!

A week later she was forgotten, Trunks and Goten were still as clueless as ever and stayed best friends.

Louise was disowned because the popular boy had been at the movies and seen it all, no one liked her any more and she was known as the two timing slut.

One Saturday Goten was going to Trunks's house (he was staying the night) he was carrying a small can of cola because he was thirsty (Natch!)

"Goten, hi!" Goten spun round and Louise was smiling at him

"What?" he asked rudely

Trunks had just came out and he was watching, only Goten had noticed him, Louise hadn't.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out sometime" she smiled at him and ran a hand down his cheek.

Trunks's mouth fell open at the scene in front.

Goten laughed and smiled at Louise "You really like Cola don't you?"

"Huh?" Louise asked but it was too late, Goten had shook the can, opened it and sprayed Louise from head to toe.

Trunks burst out laughing and congratulated his best friend. Goten stuck his tongue out at Louise and him and Trunks went into his house laughing.

"Gosh Goten! I didn't know you had it in you!" Trunks patted his friend on the back

"Gosh she is such a moron!" Goten giggled

"Girls!" they both said in unison and laughed again in

Thanks for reading! I hoped you like this story and please can you review. Thanks!


End file.
